


Elizabeth's Apology

by Annavanpie



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona 5 Spoilers, margaret is angry, the other velvet room attendants are here too but they are only side characters, the protagonists are mentioned a few times too, the velvet famiy, theodore is precious and doesn't know how to handle this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annavanpie/pseuds/Annavanpie
Summary: Elizabeth returns after being away for a long, long time. She's missed a lot, and is ready to make up for it.
Relationships: Elizabeth & Margaret & Theodore (Persona Series), Theodore & Lavenza (Persona Series)
Kudos: 50





	Elizabeth's Apology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeenius_the_Dork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/gifts).



> So, going into this, know that Elizabeth left soon after her guest sacrificed himself to become the Great Seal. She left on a mission to try and free him from that fate. Though Theodore's guest met the same fate, he chose not to leave with Elizabeth. She left on her own. Theodore, Margaret, and the rest of the residents in the Velvet Room were all imprisoned with Igor during Yaldabaoth's reign, and when they were freed, they helped in the background.

Things were... strained, in the Velvet Room.

It had been this way ever since Yaldabaoth’s attack and their imprisonment, but this was at a whole new level. And they were only  _ near  _ the Velvet Room. 

When Lavenza’s Trickster had reformed her into her original state and freed Igor from his prison, the rest of the Velvet Room attendants had found themselves freed as well. But, because there was still work to be done, Margaret and Theodore were helping on the sidelines while Lavenza completed her purpose: assisting her guest to the best of her ability. That was all they could, and that was all they would do.

And then, Elizabeth returned. 

She had left long ago on a mission to find a way to free her own guest from his prison. And so, she wasn’t there when Yaldabaoth struck. She hadn’t been there in the fight, hadn’t seen their master’s master get cut down and reduced to almost nothing, hadn’t fought to protect their master from being locked away or be forced to watch as their youngest sister was split into two.

She hadn’t been there, but now she was back. And she was determined to help.

Theodore held no ill will towards Elizabeth’s decision. She couldn’t have known this would happen. Not even Nameless, who had counted the minutes, days, years, and generations he had resided in this sacred place, could have expected that to be ripped from him. From all of them.

And yet, on that day, as Elizabeth stood there, defiant as ever, all Theodore could do was watch with a tensity so crushing it felt like he was being pressed between the pages of the compendium. The silence pressed against them on all sides as they stared at their sister with disbelief.

Of all times for her to return, she comes now?

But it seemed for how uncertain Theodore was at welcoming back his sister, Margaret’s fiery anger burned all the more bright.

Theodore knew his sisters were stubborn, but this was starting to get out of hand...

From that point on, Elizabeth helped Theodore and Margaret as much as she could. They were busy reversing all that Yaldabaoth had done, and every consequence that occurred because of that, and as such they needed as much help as they could get. And yet, all Margaret seemed to want to do was forget Elizabeth existed.

The entire time they were together, Margaret never spoke a single word to Elizabeth. Or Theodore, for that matter, but he was sure he was only getting that treatment as a byproduct. Her anger seemed to radiate off of her in waves, and Elizabeth’s only purpose in life at that moment was to make those waves come off of her sister faster.

“Sister, why won’t you talk to me?” Elizabeth asked. Margaret didn’t respond.

Elizabeth groaned, “Sister, this is getting quite aggravating.”

Theodore felt if he were any closer to Margaret he might’ve caught fire.

Elizabeth didn’t seem to notice, “What do you want from me?” She asked, “I’m here now. I’m helping. What more can I do for you?”

Margaret closed her eyes.

Elizabeth scoffed, “You didn’t even want me to come back, did you? You would’ve been happier if I had stayed away. You think you’re so perfect. Well, you’re not.”

Margaret said nothing. Theodore wondered if he should’ve stepped in.

“Just tell me what you want from me,” Elizabeth said, more forcefully, “You want me to go? Fine! I will! Say the word, and I’ll go.”

Margaret began walking away.

Elizabeth followed her, Theodore hurrying to keep up with them.

“Say something!” Elizabeth exclaimed, “You can’t stay quiet forever!”

Margaret shook her head and increased her pace. The other two rushed to follow her, Elizabeth still calling out to her. Theodore didn’t know if he should say something or not. He didn’t know how to resolve this. All he could do was follow behind and hope their master’s master was with them.

And then, Elizabeth finally stopped and yelled, “Why are you so angry with me, sister?!”

Margaret stopped in her tracks. Theodore froze.

“What have I done to you?” Elizabeth continued, “What could I have done that could be any worse than Yaldabaoth?”

Margaret grimaced, “Now is not the time for this,” she said.

Elizabeth let out a shout, “Ha! You spoke!”

Margaret glared at her, “We should be heading back.”

“No,” Elizabeth insisted, “I wish to know what I’ve done to you. I will not move until you tell me.”

Margaret suddenly whipped around, her hair, flying out of place as she glared at Elizabeth with ferocity. Their middle sister faltered for a moment, her eyes widening in fear before steadying to match Margaret’s intense gaze.

“You wish to know what you did?” Margaret repeated, “You should already know. How can you stand there with defiance in your eyes when it is that same defiance that caused our master and our sister to suffer so greatly?”

Elizabeth’s mouth opened, and she stuttered, “Wh-what?”

Margaret turned away, “You weren’t there,” she said, “You weren’t there when Yaldabaoth attacked. How can you speak of anything? You weren’t there. And it is because of that that we fell.”

Elizabeth looked shocked, “Are you blaming me for what happened?”

“Of course I am!” Margaret exclaimed, louder than Theodore had ever heard her voice before, “If you had been there, we might’ve stood a chance! But where were you? Off on some selfish, meaningless mission. Off with the intention of defying fate, knowing full well it was a hopeless cause. All because of your childish, naive beliefs. There is a reason our Master has us stay in the Velvet Room. Yet you sullied his name and stormed off anyway.”

“Sister!” Theodore intervened.

“Quiet!” Margaret turned her glare on him, and Theodore’s heart stopped. “Do not defend your sister’s actions. Elizabeth does not deserve to be pitied.”

Theodore’s mouth shut.

Elizabeth scoffed, “I was only trying to-“

“What?” Margaret asked, “Hold onto the delusion that you could help your guest reverse his decision? He was a fine guest, Elizabeth. You should be proud of him. But he made his choice, and trying to intervene will only bring humanity more suffering.”

“I don’t see it that way,” Elizabeth insisted.

“And that is why you are such a fool,” Margaret said, “He does not need your help. We needed you. And you were not there. It is your fault we were defeated. So go on, return to your silly quest. You couldn’t fail your family any more than you already have.”

And Margaret began marching off without another word, leaving Theodore and Elizeth to stand in silent shock.

Theodore was the first to break out of his stupor, turning to Elizabeth with an apologetic gaze, “Come, sister. Please do not listen to Margaret.”

Elizabeth nodded quietly and took her brother’s arm, the two making their way back to the Velvet Room in silence.

At one point Elizabeth whispered, almost too quiet for Theodore to hear, “She doesn’t understand... she never lost her guest.”

And Theodore knew exactly how she felt.

~~~

It had been a while since the Velvet Room had felt this peaceful. The way it should feel, like a sanctuary. Yaldabaoth was defeated, time had been restored, and Elizabeth had settled in with them once more, promising not to leave them, at least not for a while. It was a far cry from the warped nature of Yaldabaoth’s Velvet Room. Things felt as though they were finally returning to normal.

Margaret was standing over Igor’s shoulder at his desk, discussing something with him casually, a relaxed smile on her face.

Nameless and Belladonna were sitting isn’t the corner of the room, Nameless playing a beautiful melody on his piano while Belladonna sang along. It had been a while since Theodore had seen them in person, and it was a great joy to have them return.

Even the Demon Painter and their honorary sister Marie were resting in another corner of the room. Marie had a familiar look of concentration on her face as she scribbled words into her journal, while the Painter’s brush seemed to move on its own along the canvas. Theodore could not tell what it was he was painting, though he knew it would be a masterpiece.

It was a relief to know he had survived Yaldabaoth’s attack. Theodore had been worried. The man wasn’t like their master’s other assistants. He was once a human. How he had managed to overcome the mad god’s prison, Theodore would never know. Igor had simply laughed when Theo had asked, so he decided it probably wasn’t important.

Elizabeth was nowhere to be found, but Theodore wasn’t worried. He felt his sister’s presence in his soul, and he knew she hadn’t left them. It truly was good to have her back. For once, their entire family was together again.

Meanwhile, Theodore was sitting with his youngest sister in his lap as she flicked through her guest’s compendium, a grin on both their faces.

“Look at the compendium my Trickster has acquired,” Lavenza said happily, her cheeks slightly red, “Isn’t he wonderful, brother?”

Theodore nodded with a smile, “You’ve done a wonderful job assisting him,” he said.

“Thank you,” Lavenza responded politely, beaming in her brother’s words of praise, “He truly was a wonderful guest... I would have loved for you to have met him!”

“I’m sure he was,” Theodore said, “You speak highly of him enough.”

Lavenza’s cheeks darkened a bit, “W-well, I, he is my guest, of course I care for him. Wouldn’t you say the same for your own?”

Theodore smiled, chuckling softly at his sister’s embarrassment. He decided to indulge her, “Yes, there was no one I cared more for than my own guest. She meant everything to me.”

Lavenza sighed wistfully, “I wish I could have met her for myself.”

Theodore nodded, “You would have gotten along, I think. She had the same optimistic charm about her that you have. She taught me so much. Even when things looked bleak, she never stopped smiling,” Theodore laughed, “Even when facing death, she laughed in her face.”

Lavenza stared at the pages at her compendium, a faraway expression on her face, “She sounds wonderful.”

Theodore sighed, “She was,” they sat in silence for a moment, before Theodore pulled Lavenza off of him and stood up, “How about a game, little sister?”

Lavenza brightened, scrambling up with enthusiasm, “Yes, please! What shall we play?”

“I-“ Theodore’s words were cut off by the sound of a door opening, and Elizabeth stepping inside. As though the world tilted off balance, Nameless’s playing faltered, the Demon Painter’s brush froze, Marie’s concentrated face morphed into one of interest, and all eyes turned on their independent sister.

Then they switched targets to Margaret.

Their eldest sister had stiffened, her casual smile falling into a frown. Her eyes hardened as she gave Elizabeth her attention, and she straightened her back. She closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. Then she walked out without a word, brushing against Elizabeth on her way.

Elizabeth’s expression remained unreadable.

With the slam of the door, the world returned to how it was. Nameless and Belladonna continued their duet as though nothing had happened, and Marie and the Demon Painter went back to their work.

Theodore relaxed. Lavenza looked at him expectantly. He opened his mouth to say something when he noticed Elizabeth’s staring at him with uncertainty. She stood back, refusing to get too close to either him or Lavenza.

Theodore gave her his attention.

Elizabeth hesitated, “Brother... will you come with me, to visit the Great Seal?”

“Oh-“ Theodore said, “O-of course!” He looked at Lavenza apologetically, “I am sorry. I’ll come back soon.”

Lavenza nodded, giving Elizabeth a nervous look before moving to join Igor at his desk. Elizabeth seemed to relax as their youngest sister left their presence. She gave Theodore a grateful look, “Thank you,” she said sincerely.

Theodore nodded without any hesitation. He followed her out of the Velvet Room, giving their master a wave before they exited.

They made their way without much talk. He attempted to make conversation with her, but Elizabeth only answered his questions and comments with small grunts or simple responses. He tried to ask her what she had done during her time alone, but she only responded to that with a cold silence, so he ceased his attempts rather quickly. Soon enough, though, they had arrived at their destination- the Great Seal. The resting place of the boy who sacrificed everything so humanity could live another day.

It looked the same as it had since it was first created. A giant, golden door stood tall, holding back a demon. Tied to it, a statue of the boy, lying limp. Great and heavy and filled with the sorrow of all of his burdens, yet hopeful still. The hope of humanity was something that always inspired Theodore. It was what drove this boy to make the decision he had, and it was what gave him the power to do what he had done. The same hope that flowed through Theodore’s own guest. A hope in defiance of the inevitable ticking of the clock of death every human faced. A hope that urged them to use their time, however much of it they had, to the fullest extent. That boy... and his guest... they had such little time themselves. But they used it to give so many others the time they needed to fulfill their desires. 

The grandeur of the door had always seemed like an overstatement to Theodore. It didn’t quite match the bittersweet feelings it left him with. It was a door that inspired awe, yet inside him, he only felt grief. He knew his sister was feeling the same.

Still, she gave her brother a smile. Out of everyone that boy had touched, it seemed, his hope had inspired Elizabeth the most. It inspired her to take up the belief that nothing was truly over. That this boy’s sacrifice did not have to end in suffering.

She turned her gaze to the seal.

It was a rare moment of silence, standing in front of that Seal. Theodore imagined this was how it felt for humans to visit their loved ones at their graves.

Elizabeth took a breath.

“May the world you so admonished remember what you did for them, little lamb. May humanity continue to hold you in their hearts. May your bonds never forget you, and may you never forget them. May you always hold on to hope. Let your light shine in the heavens forever,” she spoke, her words disappearing in the quiet expanse. Theodore watched her, his eyes transfixed on her face as she spoke. She had such a passion in her voice, such a strong conviction. As though she had recited these words a thousand times, yet still believed them with everything in her being. Her gaze flickered over to Asher brother, for a moment.

Theodore gave her a quiet smile. She returned it.

“And may the same be done for your counterpart, the other half of your soul.”

Theodore felt a warmth in his chest, and an ache in his heart.

They stood there for a while in silence. A comfortable quiet that stretched between them. How Theodore had missed his sister’s presence... after everything that had happened, it was nice to know that their family would no longer be separated as they had been.

Yet, Theodore could sense the pain in Elizabeth’s spirit, beyond their shared grief. He knew she wanted to say something, but he had no idea how to confront her about it. The best thing would be to wait patiently.

The silence remained, and Theodore searched for the right words. Thankfully, it was Elizabeth who took that burden from him.

“I’m sorry,” She finally said, “About Yaldabaoth’s attack. I’m sorry I wasn’t here. I’m sorry I didn’t help.”

Theodore paused. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but an apology was not it. He didn’t think he had ever heard Elizabeth say those words with such sincerity. Especially not to him. “Oh,” He finally said, “You don’t have to apologize. It wasn’t you’re fault.”

“It was though!” Elizabeth shouted, causing Theodore to flinch, “Don’t speak so casually. Margaret said so herself. If I had been there, if I had helped... maybe Lavenza wouldn’t have had to go through so much pain.”

Theodore held his ground, determination rising in his chest, “Sister, there was nothing you could’ve done. Lavenza’s fate was tragic for a while, but she has been restored now. There is no need to dwell on the past,” he paused, gathering himself, “If it means so much to you, then accept my forgiveness, officially. Though there was never any need for such a thing.”

“I knew you would say that,” Elizabeth let out a weak laugh, “I suppose that’s why I asked you to come with me, instead of anyone else. I knew you would forgive me. The others... not so much.”

Theodore sighed, “The others don’t blame you.”

“Margaret blames me.”

“Margaret is only lashing out where she can. Our sister feels responsible herself. You know how she presents herself, being the eldest and all. She is projecting her own guilt.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Elizabeth exclaimed, “Margaret is no more guilty than you are. If Yaldabaoth was powerful enough to defeat our master’s master, than there’s no way Margaret could do anything against-“

Theodore stared at Elizabeth with a smirk.

Elizabeth groaned, “Stop that,” she said, “I understand your point. There truly was nothing I could’ve done...”

Theodore nodded.

“Still though, I truly regret not being present to stand by you all when Yaldabaoth attacked. You are my family... and I’ve been so selfish,” she looked at the seal, “...He always knew that death was inevitable. He truly made the most of his short life... he never sought out a savior. And yet, here I am, still trying to cling onto the hope that he is not yet lost to us.”

Theodore looked with her, at the golden door with the boy in chains, separating two demons from ever reaching each other because of the bonds he held so dear. He sighed. Somewhere, in another time, a girl so important to Theodore was doing the same.

“It was those bonds that made both of them so strong,” Elizabeth said, reading Theodore’s mind, “I was a fool to think that I could save him by rejecting the bonds of my own.”

“Sister...”

“How did you do it?” Elizabeth asked suddenly.

Theodore blinked, “How did I...?”

“How were you able to stay behind with our master, when you knew your Purpose was suffering so greatly?”

Theodore frowned. Above all, his heart ached. Elizabeth was right, of course. He had stayed behind. He didn’t run off to try and find a solution to Nyx’s destruction that would end in the safety of someone he held so dear. He didn’t seek to allow her to live the life she deserved. Why? 

“Perhaps it was because I am a coward,” Theodore confessed, “The human world was nothing like I expected it to be. Perhaps it overwhelmed me. I don’t have the courage you have, Sister, nor the drive. Perhaps I simply-“

“No. Stop. I refuse to hear you degrade yourself in such a manner,” Elizabeth said, “You are no coward, Little Brother. You faced the truth of the situation. That is something I could not do. Truthfully, I am the coward. I ran away.”

“Sister!” Theodore exclaimed, “Do not say that! You were not running away. You fought for something you believed in, even at the expense of disobeying our master. You are the bravest person I know.”

Elizabeth sighed, “You shouldn’t look up to me so much. I am not worthy to be held in such a high regard. Truly, I should hope to be more like you, brother.”

Theodore’s eyes widened, “Like... me?”

“You remembered what our master taught us. What... they, taught us,” she looked to the seal, “That there is no power stronger than that of our bonds. You stayed with our family, when they needed you...”

Theodore couldn’t believe his ears. His sister, whom he admired so much... wanted to be like him? He thought of his sisters, of his master, of his master’s master, and every resident of the Velvet Room. They were the reason he never left. He didn’t want to leave them. He was scared. Scared of losing his family. He couldn’t handle that, not after losing  _ his _ wild card. The beautiful fire in his soul, snuffed out so quickly. But, he was also ashamed. If he had gone out with Elizabeth, perhaps they could’ve found a way to-

No. That was dwelling on the past. He could only look to the future. That’s what  _ she _ would’ve wanted.

“...And when they needed me, I abandoned them,” Elizabeth admitted, “I couldn’t see that. But, now I do,” she turned her gaze to the ground, “Poor Lavenza... she must’ve been so scared...”

Theodore stayed quiet, mirroring his sister’s sorrowful expression. It was strange, hearing Elizabeth be so open about how she felt. How she truly felt. There was so much turmoil inside of her...

“Sister...” Theodore finally whispered.

Elizabeth swallowed, and turned to him, “Brother, could you help me with something? I’m afraid I’m not the best at apologies, and I really would like to request the forgiveness of our sisters and master. I won’t run any longer... What do you think?”

Theodore smiled, “I’d love to help you, Sister.”

They took one last look at the seal. At the boy holding back the world’s demise. And they gave him a nod, and a silent thank you. 

And they left.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I didn't proof read it, so I hope it makes sense! I wrote this after many many conversations with Jeen about how great Persona is and how much I love the Velvet Room family. Love you Jeen, you're the Elizabeth to my Theodore.


End file.
